This invention pertains generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to transurethral needle ablation devices.
Medical devices have been provided for treating benign prostatic hyperplasia by use of radio frequency energy. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,370,675 and 5,549,644. Some of such devices include components which are disposable so as to reduce the cost of the procedure. In this regard, see International Publication No. WO/00049 having an International Publication Date of Jan. 3, 1997. There remains, however, a need for a new and improved transurethral needle ablation device which is relatively simple in construction, easy to use and inexpensive.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide a transurethral needle ablation device having a reusable handle assembly for controlling the deployment of one or more stylets.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the above character in which the stylet is contained in a cartridge which can be removably mounted on the handle assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the above character in which the stylet includes a radio frequency electrode and an insulating sleeve coaxially disposed about the radio frequency electrode.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the above character in which the cartridge permits a scope to be removably coupled thereto.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the above character in which the scope can be moved longitudinally between a forward position for viewing distally of the device during its introduction into the body and a rearward position for viewing the stylet as it is deployed from the device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the above character in which the handle assembly has relatively few parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the above character in which the deployment components of the handle assembly are constantly engaged to ensure proper deployment and retraction of the stylet during the procedure.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the above character in which the deployment components of the handle assembly include a planetary gear assembly.